Talk:SPOM vs Old king Thor vs god Spawn vs Goku BATTLE ROYAL!/@comment-24223345-20160718230538/@comment-31550106-20170816011053
Goku is a lot stronger than Sailor Moon. 1. POWER: Goku by the Buu saga is about 4x solar system, since his ssj2 is a little stronger than Super Perfect Cell, who is solar system level, and Goku can turn ssj3 on top of that.ssj god Goku by Battle of Gods is about 3x universal, due to a DBZ universe being the size of 3 universes (living world, Heaven, and Hell)(I know there's the Kaioshin relm, but since I don't really know how big the Kaioshin relm is, I'm going to leave it out), we can divide 3 universes by 4 solar systems. In order to do that, you need to know how many solar systems equal a universe. Since 1 universe is equal to 100 billion galaxies, and 1 galaxy equals 100 billion solar systems, you can do 100 billion squared divided by 4. Which equalls to...250000000000000000. Since Goku's base form = ssj god from Battle of Gods, and we know that Goku got 10 times stronger throughout the Goku black arc due to his ability to beat Hit without ssgss kaioken, this would make his base form at 30 times universal and his ssjg form at 7500000000000000000. Thats 7.5 sextillions of times universal. 2. SPEED. During the Namek Saga, Goku zoomed to the other side of Namek in a few seconds, making him (assuming Namek = Earth's size) 1/14 the speed of light. If you make him turn Super Saiyan, he is now 3.57142857143 times light speed. We have proof that Buu saga base Goku = Namek saga Super Saiyan Goku, so his base is now 3.57142857143 times light speed.Multiply that by 400, and you get 1428.57142857. Multiply THAT by 250000000000000000, and you get 357142857140000000000. Multiply THAT by 10 and you get 3571428571400000000000. Thats 3.5714285714 septillions of times faster than light. 3.STRENGTH In the Buu saga, his base form could lift 40 tons. Now, I know that Goku said that would be too much for him, but he was still able to stay in the air for a few seconds without landing or losing altitude with the weights for a few seconds.Multiply that by 400, then 250000000000000000, and then 10, and you get 40000000000000000000000 tons. Thats 80000000000000000000000000 pounds, or 8 octillion pounds of weight. 4. DURABILITY In Battle of Gods, ssj god Goku was stated to not know how to control the form completely, so when Goku and Beerus brofisted, they nearly destroyed the universe, which puts Goku's durability at 3x universal in Battle of Gods. Multiply that by 250000000000000000, and then 10 and you get 7500000000000000000 times universal. 5. EXPIERIENCE Sailor Moon may be smarter in terms of school, Goku is much older and more expierience in terms of fighting. All of the stats I just mentioned, excluding expierience, is in current Goku's REGULAR SSJ GOD FORM, and I didn't even use his ssgss form OR Kaioken. And honestly, a lot of the points that the creater of this fight made was about Goku getting tired during fights and severely lowballing Beerus. I know Sailor Moon has a lot of hacks, but due to Goku's massive speed advantage AND Sailor Moon's inability to use most of her hacks in her earlier forms, Goku would blitz her easily.